


surprise

by Snickfic



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Morning After, Pining, Pittsburgh Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: Carl wakes up warm.





	surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/gifts).



Carl wakes up warm, itchy with sweat, with salt on his tongue and another flavor he doesn’t place. He’s warm because there’s a body next to his. He’s lightly sore. He got off last night, and it was good. 

He takes a breath and decides: for as long as he can hold it in, he can hope. He pictures running his hands over thick biceps and nibbling along a rounded jaw. Watching sharp blue eyes fall shut as he leans in for a kiss.

He gives up, exhales, opens his eyes. Patric smiles sleepily. “Morning.”

“Oh,” Carl says, awed. “Oh.”

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to set this after one of their shared Cup days last year, but that detail didn't make it in.


End file.
